The invention relates to game apparatus and particularly to game apparatus which provides a target for a player. The prior art includes a number of game apparatus which in general are so simple as not to be challenging or if challenging are extremely expensive. Apparatus of these general types is included in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,207,411; 2,335,257; 2,527,326; 2,593,117; and 2,665,133. It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and avoids the necessity for use of optics and other complicated apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which requires a minimum of preparation to play and which also is challenging to the player.